Hey, Brother
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: A series of shorts about a student trying to balance college life and the life she stumbled into when she befriended four mutant turtles. Shouldn't be too hard, right?
1. Chapter 1

Set in the 2003 TMNT

* * *

 _"Oh, if the sky comes falling down_

 _For you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do"_

 _Hey Brother by Avicii_

[#1]

I moved to New York for college to embark on an adventure. To learn more about myself and meet new people—try new things. Mom and Dad weren't too thrilled out it, but they couldn't argue with the fact that I would be getting a good education and I had scholarships to offset the out-of-state tuition.

"These six to nine classes will be the death of me," I muttered, stepping out of the academic building and moving swiftly to my car parked just a few feet away. Once safely inside I let myself relax—music from the radio ate up the silence. I began going through a mental to-do list and so far the only thing left was finish an assignment due at 11:59pm and some light studying. Well, might as well go to the library and get crap done. So, I got out of my red Ford Escape and made my way across campus—stopping at the on-campus Starbucks for a quick latte.

Studying and finishing the assignment was incredibly boring, but it needed to be done before I sat in the living room of my apartment watching Netflix for the rest of the night. Luckily I was out of the library at 12:20am—everything pressing completed. I wasn't a fan of walking around so late at night, but it needed to be done.

"Where the heck did they go?" I grumbled, setting my backpack on the ground to search for my keys. Big pocket? Nope. Middle pocket? Nada. As I shifted things around my anxiety began to raise. Normally, I had my keys ready with mace firmly in my hand—but tonight I'm tired and off my game. "Come on, where are you?"

It wasn't until a shadow loomed from my side that I paused my search—a scream threatening to rip through my throat, but died down when I recognized the dark eyes that peered at me. After a moment of gathering my sanity, I glared at the blue banded turtle, hissing: "I hate when you do that."

"And you know that we hate when you're out this late." His shoulders were square, eyes surveying our surroundings. The parking lot was vacant of any other cars and the area I was parked in was covered with a shadow.

"I'm a college student Leo," I sighed, sticking my hand back in the backpack. "It's basically my job to stay out late. Just be lucky I'm studying and you're not dragging me out of some bar."

His eyes narrowed. "You don't like bars."

"You're totally missing the point." When I finally fished my keys from the smallest pocket of by bag I unlocked the car and threw it in. "Well I have my keys now and I wasn't mugged so…" Leo sighed and I could tell I was testing his patience by how little I cared about being by myself so late at night. "Look, I needed to study and the library was the only place I could be productive. I know you're worried but honestly I'll be okay." I tried to give him my best smile through the exhaustion I felt. "I promise I'm heading straight home."

Part of me knew that Leo would never stop worrying about me—he was a worrier by nature and his fierce protectiveness over his family made it ten times worse. Ever since my freshman year at NYU when I met the four mutant turtles I was under their care—sometimes sensing them at night when I was walking back to my dorm and they "just so happen to be in the area" for their patrol. However, now I'm a junior and I know my way around the city. I wanted him to know that I would be okay. That there were so many other people to care about that were actually in trouble—not just getting done with homework.

"Kaylee…" He muttered. He glanced up at a roof top where I assumed his brother's stood watching the area. "Just get back home, okay? There has been an increase of woman attacked around here…I just want you to be safe."

I smiled a bit at his concern. "Bro, I'll be heading out as soon as your worried gaze stops piercing my soul."

He rolled his eyes, motioning for me to get into the car—shutting the door after I was settled on the driver's side. "Are you coming by tomorrow?" He questioned when I rolled the window down. As of late I had been swamped with projects and papers due to the approaching end to the semester. Add on time with other friends and that made my visits to the lair dwindled from every other day to once a week if possible. And when they visited my apartment I always fell asleep in the middle of a movie or game.

Resisting the urge to check my planner to see what I had due over the weekend, I nodded. "Yeah, for sure."

He knocked his knuckles on the back window. "Alright, see you then."

"Tell the guys I said goodnight!"

He nodded before disappearing into the night. His concern touched me, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there were so many more important people to check on then me.


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1

[#2—part one]

Over the past two and a half years, the only way Kaylee was able to get through her science classes was with the help from the genius mutant turtle, Donatello. He knew biology, chemistry, physics, and other sciences she couldn't pronounce without feeling stupid. So when he asked to see NYU's library—specifically the floor where the science books were held—she couldn't say no, she owed him.

After her last class—her six to nine—she grabbed dinner and Starbucks to kill some time before the turtle would meet her. She still didn't know how she was going to sneak him into the library, but figured that Donny had already thought about it. So when her phone let off a small ring—a message of his arrival in bold letters—she didn't worry too much. Once she arrived on the fourth floor of the library she sat at table in the corner—thankful that the nearest person was on the other side of the floor. She opened the window next to her (per Don's instructions), pulled out her laptop and waited. Five minutes later, the purple-masked ninja was grinning at her.

"Well you do you," She said, scrolling through her twitter feed. "You know the drill, as long as you stay out of sight we don't need to call Leo. And when Leo's not called—"

"We don't get an hour long lecture," Don chuckled. "I know, I know."

She smiled as she watched Don tip-toe towards a row of books—his eyes sparkling with pure joy. After a moment of letting her eyes follow him, she turned her attention back to her laptop, debating whether to start an assignment due the next week or not.

"Kay," Donny began softly, standing next to her with a stack of books in his hands. In less than thirty minutes he managed to find ten books he deemed important to read. "Can you check these out for me?"

Kaylee's brown eyes widen, recounting the number of books in the turtle's hands. "Don, I don't think I can check all those out. I think there's a limit to how many science books can be checked out at one time."

A frown tugged at his lips, setting them on the table to separate them. "Can you do five?"

"I think so," She replied. She reached out to pat his arm. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll bring you back when you're done with them so you can get the others."

Donatello grinned, nudging the five books towards her. "Thanks, I'll meet you by the car."

She watched him slip out of the library window before packing up her things and heading down to check the books out. She honestly didn't know how he managed to do that since they were on the fourth floor, by hey, he's a ninja.

Just as he promised, Don stood next to her car that she purposely parked in the corner of the lot where it would be shrouded in shadows. He eagerly took the books from her hands, telling her all the things he had found while skimming the pages.

"Can I ask you a question?" He seemed nervous all of the sudden, catching her off guard.

"What's up?"

"Well…your late class is a chemistry lecture, right?"

"Only on Fridays," She replied. "Today it was photography."

"Would you mind…I mean, would it be a problem if—"

"Donatello," She sighed with practiced patience.

"Can I come to class with you on Friday?" He blurted, cringing as the words left his mouth. His browns eyes looked anywhere but her's.

Kaylee let out a sigh of relief—glad that she wasn't about to answer an embarrassing question about human anatomy (she never wanted to have _that_ conversation again). She tilted her head a bit to meet his shy gaze—why the heck was a grown twenty-year-old turtle scared to ask her such a simple question? Then she realized why—He was scared that she'd laugh at him for wanting to go. "Of course you can come to class. The lecture hall is huge, but most people don't go. Plus, the professor usually has the back half of the lights off so we can see the projector easier. You can blend into the shadows with no problem!"

Don grinned. "That's great! Oh, what do I bring? Should I bring a notebook? Or, maybe I should bring my laptop. Which is more efficient for note taking?"

"Laptop would be more efficient since the power point slides go by fast. Oh, and bring a snack if you don't eat dinner beforehand."

The car ride to the other side of the city was filled with Donatello's excitement for the end of the week.

"Don," Kaylee began, cutting him off. She pulled the car over to where the agreed drop of point was. "I don't mean to burst your bubble…but do you think Leo and Master Splinter will let you go?"

Don paused, not thinking about that during his excitement. "I…I hope so."

The brunette gave his shell a reassuring pat. "If they have any concerns have them call me."

He nodded, gathering the books in his hands before stepping out the car and into the ally way. "I'll see you Friday."

She smiled, watching him disappear into the darkness—the faint sound of the manhole cover moving out and then back into place. All she could do was hope that he was allowed to come to class—he looked so happy and she hated to see him disappointed.

* * *

[Author's Corner]

1\. This still set during Kaylee's junior year as that is the main time line. Anything else would be a flashback which will be made clear.

2\. Half-way through writing this chapter I realized that this as in third person and the first chapter was in first person. The chapter seemed to flow better this way so I'll probably continue to write this in 3rd person.


	3. Chapter 2, Part 2

**[#2-part two]**

Kaylee stepped down from the ladder, brushing her hands against her jeans while she walked along the dry edge of the sewer. It still baffled her that she could get used to the smell, but that's want happens when you come down so often.

She arrived at her destination moments later, pulling a pipe to open the large double doors that let her into her extended family's home—the lair. She remembered how she felt when she first found herself under the streets of New York—terrified. Now, it was a safe haven.

"Kaylee!" A shout rang from beside her before she found herself tackled to the hard ground. "Did you bring it, did you bring it?"

She tried her best to pull a stern face. "Michelangelo."

The orange masked turtle simply grinned, standing up then reaching down to pull her to her feet. "Well?"

A grin graced her deep skin tone. "Yes, yes." She swung her backpack to the floor, sticking her hand into the large pocket and pulling out a comic book in a clear plastic bag. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Kay!" He pulled her into a hug before racing away to read his new comic.

Kaylee made her way to the lab where she found Donatello wrapping his older brother's—Raphael—leg. She decided to stay quiet as the two carried on a quiet conversation—oblivious to her presence.

"You sure about this?" Raph questioned, his arms crossed against his chest. "I mean, I trust you but—"

"Raph," Don sighed, taping the ends of the bandage. "It's been two years. Why do you hold such a grudge against her?"

Raph turned his head away—glaring at the wall.

 _I just don't get it,_ she thought, moving a few more inches away from the lab door, wanting to be out of ear shot. _Why doesn't he like me?_

"Kaylee." She jumped when the giant rat, clothed in a red robe, spoke to her. "Does something trouble you?"

Kaylee plastered a smile on her face, shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie to hide her shaking hands. "I'm fine Master Splinter." She quickly changed the subject. "It's still okay for Don to come with me, right?"

Splinter nodded. "Of course. Donatello knows what's expected of him as do you."

The college student bowed slightly in respect before deciding to approach the lab again—the occupants inside quiet. She knocked on the open door to get their attention, burring how hurt she was when Raph glared at her, saying: "Hey guys."

"Hey Kay," Don greeted with a smile. "You're early."

"I know. I wanted to make room for traffic, though that was kinda pointless because we'll want to be a little late so the lights will be out," She replied. She then glanced at Raph's injured leg as he began to slide off the cot. Worry bubbled in her stomach, asking: "Are you okay Raph?"

"Peachy." He replied sarcastically, testing his weight on his right leg.

"That's good," She replied drily, the worry in her stomach fading with his harsh tone. They had been playing a game of dry humor vs sarcasm for a little over two years—his attitude was nothing new. "How about you stop trying to get your leg cut off."

"Gee, I'll try my best."

Kaylee moved to the side to let the angry turtle by, her own anger simmering within her. Granted she didn't try to make their strained relationship better, but she couldn't understand why the other turtles considered her family, yet Raph barely thought of her as a friend.

"Don," She started softly, keeping her gaze towards the floor. "Did I…did I do something wrong?"

She heard the purple masked turtle sigh before a hand was on shoulder. She looked up as he said: "I don't think so…all I can think is that Raph is being Raph."

"But, he likes Casey and April!" She replied. "He trusts them and speaks them like their family. Ever since I met you guys me he's glared at me." She bit the inside of her cheek to cut off the flow of complaints. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"It's fine," Don replied with a comforting smile. "How about we get ready to go? I'm really excited to see the inside of a college classroom!"

Kaylee placed a grin on her face—shoving her frustration with Raph deep down. She knew bottling her feelings would bite her in the butt later, but she couldn't bring herself to care. "I find it extremely boring, but I'm sure you'll find it all fascinating."

Kaylee waited in the living room for Don to get ready—the turtle ducking into his room to put a disguise on. She idly went through their video game collection, making a mental note to bring over her new game so play the multiplayer mode with one of the brothers.

 _Well, one that actually can stand my presence._ She mused. _I just don't get it. Let's see…when I met them I don't remember saying anything too mean. I've faithfully kept their secret and have helped them with researching things. I make sure to keep messing things up to a minimum and I stay scarce during training…what's wrong with me?_

"Hey!" A shout, broke her out of negative tirade of thoughts. The turtle she was just thinking about seated on the couch with a remote in hand. "Move will ya." It wasn't a question, but a demand. She didn't even realized that she parked herself in front of the TV where the games were held.

"Oh!" She stammered, shooting to her feet and out of the way. "Sorry." She didn't even think about making a snarky comment—wanting to create distance between them. Luckily, Don was ready to go. They made their way top side and to her car.

"I look okay, right?" Don broke the silence when Kaylee parked her car. He wore a dark hoodie and dark jeans—a pair of brown shows on his feet. "I mean, I know no one will see me, but just in case some does."

"I promise you look fine," She replied. She leaned over to pull the hood over his head. "Just stay cool."

"Well, I am cold blooded."

"Oh for the love of—"She laughed. "Just get out the car!"

When they arrived in the class room the back lights were already off and the professor was going through a slide show. They sat in the very back—setting up their laptops and began taking notes as the chemistry lecture drawled on. Kaylee could practically feel the excitement radiate off Don as the lecture went on. She was bored of her mind, but Don? He ate up everything the professor said. She made a mental note to make this a habit. She loved seeing her brother so happy.

 _I wish I could call them all my brother,_ she thought before shoving it away. _Oh stop it will you!_

She went back to focusing on the lecture that had another hour and a half to go. Sometimes she would cut out in the middle, but there was no way she was going to make Don leave. So she suffered through it and it was so worth it. Afterwards, the pair grabbed lattes from a nondescript coffee shop before heading back to the lair—Don talking about the lecture the whole time.

"Sorry, if I'm talking your ear off. I wish I could ask the professor some questions!"

"If you wrote them down I could email them to him or I could ask him after class next week," I offered, stopping at the drop off point.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Kaylee grinned. "Hey if I seem interested I may get some extra credit points out of this. And if you keep coming with me I may start doing better 'cause I won't cut class."

"Great! I text you my questions later."

He got out and headed towards the manhole, leaving her to drive home. She was beyond tired from the long day, but she was glad she didn't cut class. Seeing Don so happy was worth it.


	4. Chapter 3

[#3]

 **[Freshmen Year—Known the Turtles for Six Months]**

 _I think my brain is melting,_ was all she could think as she stared at the turtle in front of her. She had known the turtle's for about six months and had never seen them without their masks. By now, they were how she could tell them apart when they were all together—especially on the rare occasions where they weren't talking. For a while they all looked the same until she realized that they all were different shades of green. However, even though she knew they were different shades she found that she had a hard time telling them apart. Suddenly her system was broken and found herself spending the last two minutes in doorway of the kitchen—trying to figure out who she was staring at. _Where the heck is his mask!?_

"Um," She mumbled, catching his attention. Finally she could see his face—staring at his shell wasn't helping her at all. She stared quizzically at him. Lightest of the four…brown eyes. "Don?"

"Bingo!"

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the Lord." She then sent him a harsh glare. "Where the heck is your mask?"

"We had to throw them in the wash," He replied sheepishly. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out which one I was."

"You knew I was there? I was freaking out!"

Donatello laughed, turning back to the coffee maker. "You're smart. You'd figure it out eventually." He poured them both a cup—putting two creams and two sugars in her's. "I bet you can't tell the other's apart."

"Bet you five bucks I can on the first try."

"Oh this I have to see."

She took her mug and walked back into the main area—scanning for the other three. Two were on the couch and one was nowhere to be seen. Well, until he charged out of his room and plopped next to the other two. Things got trickier.

"Guys!" Don called. "Kay's going to try and tell you apart."

Kaylee cringed at his announcement and the eyes that were suddenly on her. She was hoping that she'd have a moment to observe them and tell them apart by mannerism. Obviously, Don must have known that and decided to foil her plans—typical. Then to make matters worse the three closed their eyes—sneaky little so-and-so's

"Well," Kaylee sighed, tugging on the hair tie around her wrists. She went with the easiest to identify. She walked forward and poked the turtle that was the darkest shade on the forehead—a growl rumbling in his throat. "This is Raph. I think the growl clearly gave him away." Raphael opened his eyes, swatting her hand away. Her gaze then fell on the other two—their eyes still closed and sitting perfectly still.

"Is Mikey even here?" She joked. "He's sitting too still." Neither of them moved an inch. "Wow, you guys are making this hard."

She stared harder—trying to remember which characteristics went to each turtle. The fact none of them had their weapons on them didn't help either. _Leo has a crack in his shell,_ she remembered. _Too bad I can't see his shell._ She leaned over slightly, trying to get a look.

"Are you checking out my brother's butt?" Raph snorted.

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "Yeah, totally." She moved closer to see if she could find it. "Leo has a crack in his shell. I'm trying to find it without being awkward."

"Too late, you just made this situation more awkward."

"I do what I want," She huffed. When she finally found it she reach out to poke the turtle in the head. "Leo." She moved her hand to the third turtle. "Mikey."

Mikey grinned. "Only took you five minutes!"

"Hey you cheated!" Don argued. "You can't go around looking for scars!"

"It's not cheating! It's called context clues." She smirked. "Now, about my five bucks."

* * *

 **[Present]**

 _Now that I think about it, I never got my five bucks._ Kaylee mused, eyes following the movements of her unmasked friends. This time it was easier to tell them apart. They were each in their zones and paid no mind to her entrance. Raph was beating his punching bag into oblivion. Don was tinkering in his lab. Mikey was on the couch reading comic books and Leo was sitting next to him watching the news. All was in order.

"Hey Don," She greeted, stepping into the lab. "My professor got back to me with answers to your questions."

A smirked graced the turtle's face—catching her off guard. "Don?" that was not the genius' voice. "I'm Leo. Come on, didn't you see the scar?"

She stared at him blankly. From the angle she was standing she hadn't seen the scar at all. "You're kidding me right?" The smirk was still intact. "I have so much hate for you right now."

"A box of pizza says you can't tell the other three apart."

She turned on her heals, searching for the one she knew by sight the best. "Raph's on the couch reading the comic book!"

The turtle growled, throwing the comic on the coffee table. "How do you do that?"

"I'm magic, duh."


End file.
